poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal planet/Friendship Games song
Here is the scene where the crystal planet is in Olympics Transformers Special. Crystal Planet Orion Pax: Okay, now there something strange happening on that planet. (Hasbro and Cartoon Network present) Orion Pax: I must learn what is going on. (The Olympics Transformers Special) Orion Pax: I just know I'm going to find out one of these days, I must create a Device that can locate the powers of the Mixels, Ponies, Engines and Autobots. comes in Airachnid: Hey, is everything okay? Orion Pax: Yes. Everything is just fine. Airachnid: Okay, if you every need me, call me. Orion Pax: Alright. Airachnid go Orion Pax: Now I can create a device. (The Friendship Games song plays) All: Ahhh-ohhh... Ahhh-ohhh... Na, na, na-na-na, oh Ha! Ahhh-ohhh... The Friendship Games! intro We've come this far And we're not goin' back (No way!) Prepare yourself Cause we're on the attack (Attack!) Won't have to find us We'll be tracking you down (Right now!) And when we're finished We'll be takin' the crown All the way (all the way) All the way to the Friendship Games Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! All the way (all the way) All the way to the Friendship Games Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! Hey! Ho! Hey! Let's go!~ Flain: (Voice) We studied hard And we're here to win~ All: Whoa-oh~ Vulk: (Voice) We're only telli' you once.~ Meltus: (Voice) Our magic comes from the inside out~ Mixels: (Voice) What you see's what you get Don't you ever forget~ All: All the way (all the way) All the way to the Friendship Games Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! All the way (all the way) All the way to the Friendship Games Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! softer Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! softer Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go!~ on Orion Pax: It's almost complete. Laserbeak: chirps Orion Pax: Hey Laserbeak, Doing my work, to make a device. device comes out in the shape of a star Orion Pax: Yes, Now it's done. Laserbeak: chirps Orion Pax: (Chuckles) Laserbeak, That's very wonderful. puts the device around his neck Orion Pax: Now, we're set to go. walks out of the lab Orion Pax: I'm set to go! walks through the streets of Crystal Planet Orion Pax: There's something weird that I'm going. bumps into Crystal Shard Orion Pax: Ow. Crystal Shard: Watch it! Orion Pax: Sorry. Jewel Cannon: Let me guess, another crazy science doo-dee-baba thingie of yours? Orion Pax: Well, you see... Shard notices the Star-shaped device on his neck Crystal Shard: Hey, nice Star. Orion Pax: Uh, thanks. Crystal Shard: Good luck with your science stuff. Orion Pax: No Problem. the duo walk away, Orion continues his search Orion Pax: Something weird is going on. the star lights up Orion Pax: Bingo. follows the signal Orion Pax: Gotcha. red Cybertronian Energy beam flows through the door and into his device Orion Pax: Disco. the library, James begins to feel weak and he converts back into a train, dropping the keytar in the process James: I don't feel so good. Rarity: gasps James! All of your Cybertronian Energy is gone! James: Oh my. tries to transform but fails James: Oh no, It's not working! Percy: That's because all of your Cybertronian Energy's been drained! Thomas: That's not good! Arcee: Thomas? How did you get here so fast? Thomas: I found out that Orion is in the Crystal Planet team! Sunset: You've seen the mystery guy too? Thomas: Yeah. Rarity: What did he look like? Thomas: Optimus. Sunset: But he's not Optimus anymore, he lost his memory and became Orion Pax. Thomas: Oh my. Sunset: I know. But we need to find who this mystery guy is. Fluttershy: Orion Pax. Sunset: Good job, Fluttershy. But do any of you know what features he has that Optimus might have? Fluttershy: Well, Optimus does have exhaust pipes sticking out of his back. Sunset: Yep. What other features does he have? Gobba: He has these antena thingies come out of his head. Sunset: Weird. Rainbow: And he has big bulky shoulders. Sunset: Right. Magnifo: And he is red and blue. Sunset: Got it. Thomas: Now, we know why Orion Pax looks exactly like Optimus. Sunset: Yep. Thomas: Well, what matters now is that we find Orion Pax and turn him back into Optimus Prime. Sunset: Right. Thomas: Everybody ready? Percy: Ready! Gordon: Yeah. Thomas: Then let's do this. Orion enters the room Thomas: Who are you? Orion Pax: I am Orion Pax. Thomas: Hello Orion. Pinkie: Orion suspiciously Rarity: Pinkie, why are you looking at Orion? Pinkie: There's something off about him. Rainbow Dash: Why is that? Pinkie: Look! to the Star on Orion's neck Shiny! Twilight: What do you need that for, Orion? Orion Pax: Well, I bought it from a shop. Twilight: Okay? Sunset: Well, it's very pretty. Did someone give it to you? Orion: Well, yes. My girlfriend. Sunset: Oh. Thomas: Hmm. Orion, are you going to be competing in the Autobot games? Orion: Yes. Thomas: Okay. Percy: Neat. Pinkie: Well, just be careful. Percy: Right. Orion: Alright. Well, I have to go and get ready. Percy: Thanks. Pinkie: Orion, you can't leave now. Now's the time to celebrate. Right, Percy? Percy: You bet ya! and Pinkie transform into their half-pony and Transformer forms Percy: I'm awesome! Pinkie Pie: Let's party! then, Orion's Star starts glowing Orion Pax: Oh my. star opens and begins sucking in Pinkie's Equestrian Magic and Percy's Cybertronian Energy Percy: I'm not feeling well. Pinkie Pie: I'm party pooped! soon as the Star finishes, Orion is glad that no one noticed Orion: Perfect. leans towards Thomas Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts